Machina
The Machinas, known as Machiners in the OCG, monsters are an Archetype of EARTH Attribute Machine-Type cards that made their debut in Japanese Premium Pack 9. They currently have a Structure Deck, Machina Mayhem, which has recently come out. The only appearance they make in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime is in episode 11. They are also used by Kirk, one of Yakou Tenma's card professors in Yu-Gi-Oh! R. The cards in the Archetype are their support cards Commander Covington, Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper, Machina Defender, Machina Force, Machina Fortress, Machina Gearframe, and Machina Peacekeeper. The Archetype involves either getting the three Machina monsters onto your field and using Commander Covington's effect to Special Summon Machina Force or the quick summoning of Machina Fortress. Playing Style Before the release of Structure Deck: Machina Mayhem, this deck was hard to play effectively and competitively, as it required you to maintain the four component parts to Machina Force. Since Machina Sniper didn't have the 'two-card lock' wording that Marauding Captain, Magician's Valkyria and Morphtronic Magnen had, you couldn't block your opponents' attacks. Machina Soldier could special summon another Machina, but usually that would not be enough. The concept was completely ignored until the Structure was released. Nowadays, the core components of a 'Machina Deck' are Fortress, Gearframe, and Peacekeeper because of their versatility in any Machine oriented Deck. Machina Force also sees play, but only because it is an easy fodder for Fortress' summon requirement that can be easily searched by Gearframe. A common loop in all Machina Deck variants is that Gearframe and Peacekeeper search for each other, always making sure that there is a machine-type monster ready for Fortress' discard cost. Basically, the main strategy is to sacrifice machines to summon more powerful machines. However it is harder than it looks, but when done right, you can overcome your opponent. Using cards like Time Machine and Dimensional Prison to protect your monsters until you can combine them is one way to ensure victory. Using Swords of Revealing Light when you have all the monster needed to summon Machina Force is another way to do it. This gives you enough time to complete the process. Using the Gadgets is also recommended, since their searching allows for more Machines for Fortress. Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive is a good Draw engine, and it is a good target for Black Salvo for an easy level seven Synchro Summon(example,Black Rose Dragon). Another combo in the Machina Mayhem structure deck that you can use are Cyber Dragon and Armored Cybern. By keeping them in defense mode you have a good defense and even better offense. When you equip Armored Cybern to Cyber Dragon you can destroy a card by giving up 1000 ATK. You can also equip it to Proto-Cyber Dragon to do the exact same thing, but you can only do it once. By first using Proto-Cyber Dragon then upgrading it to Cyber Dragon you can easily keep your monsters safe until you can summon Fortress or Force. Roll Out! can be extremely helpful in this case (either by recycling Armored Cybern's effect or providing more protection for your Cyber Dragon). Also, using Future Fusion summoning Chimeratech Overdragon is a good way to send copies of Fortress to the graveyard, ready for summoning. This can be timed along with Geartown's effect upon destruction to special summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon. That's a good strategy to get your monster's to the graveyard but the trouble with it is that you've overlooked something. Using Future Fusion for Chimeratech Overdragon is actually not a good idea, because you have to wait 2 turns to summon it, also the moment it's Fusion Summoned then all other cards you control are destroyed, including Future Fusion. And as soon as that leaves the field so does the monster it Fusion Summoned. Because of Fortress' near constant summon fodder, numerous high-ATK monsters, and destruction-saving Union Monsters, this kind of deck plays with relentless Beatdown and some field and hand control. Weaknesses A weakness of this deck is being removed from play, as neither Fortress nor Peacekeeper (unless it is equipped to a monster) activate when Dimensional Fissure, Banisher of the Light, Banisher of the Radiance, and/or Macro Cosmos is in play. System Down and Karma Cut are also devastating cards for this deck, therefore a side deck of Imperial Iron Wall and cards that destroy/negate spells and traps is in order. Chimeratech Fortress Dragon is also another card to look out for, as an opponent can remove all your machines on your side of the field with his own - or even your own - Cyber Dragon, leaving your field empty for a 2000-4000+ ATK beatstick.Although, you can put multiple copies of Gearframe, fortress, and Cyber dragon in your deck. Somecards you could take out are: - Recommended Cards * Machina Gearframe can grab any Machina card, except itself. * Machina Peacekeeper can grab a Machina Gearframe, which can then be used to search for another Machina Monster. * Solidarity boosts all of your Machina Monsters attack by 800, as long as there are only Machine-type Monsters in your graveyard. * Machina Fortress is a powerful Monster and is easily Special Summoned. * Red Gadget, Green Gadget, and Yellow Gadget can retrieve Monsters to be discarded for Special Summoning Machina Fortress. * Machina Force can be easily searched with Machina Gearframe and discarded to Special Summon Machina Fortress. * Scrap Recycler can be used to return destroyed Machina Monsters to the deck and can discard a Machina Fortress to be Special Summoned. * Jinzo and Jinzo - Returner an anti-trap card; can be discard list to Special Summon Machina Fortress and Special Summon Jinzo with Jinzo - Returner Effect for one Turn anti-trap. Deck Variants Machina Force OTK * This combo is applied to "Machina Force". * This combo requires a "Commander Covington" on your side on the field and "Machina Defender", "Machina Sniper", "Machina Soldier", and "Machina Force" in your Graveyard. * You must have at least two copies of Machina Force in the Deck to use this combo. * Mill cards such as "Foolish Burial" and "Scrap Recycler" may improve effectiveness. # Use "Future Fusion" (selecting "Chimeratech Overdragon") to send at least one of each of the following monsters to the Graveyard: "Cyber Dragon", "Machina Force", "Machina Defender", "Machina Sniper", and "Machina Soldier". # Summon "Phantom of Chaos. Then, remove from play "Machina Force" via "Phantom of Chaos" to gain its name and effects. # Use the "Machina Force"'s effect "Phantom of Chaos" acquired and tribute "Phantom of Chaos" to Special Summon "Machina Defender", "Machina Sniper", and "Machina Soldier". # Tribute "Machina Defender", "Machina Sniper", and "Machina Soldier" via "Commander Covington" to Special Summon "Machina Force". # Use "Limiter Removal" to double Machina Force's ATK to 9200. # Then, equip your Machina Force with Shooting Star Bow - Ceal (9200 ATK → 8200 ATK)and attack your opponent's Life Points, dropping them to 0. * An alternate, though more risky, combo is to equip "Megamorph" to "Machina Force", rather than activating "Limiter Removal", to double Force's ATK. Then, if no player had lost any Life Points up till now, pay 1000 Life Points to attack an opponent's attack position monster and activate "Limiter Removal" during the damage calculation. Category:Archetype